Walking in the Moonlight
by Raven the Kitsune Bard84
Summary: The life of a Ninja isn't glamorous or long but they do live in service of others. Sure their job isn't pleasant but if I can help out and do my part I'm not complaining...Well not that much. Self Insert fiction.
1. Death and Rebirth

**Inspired by stories such as Pulling The Strings, Decaying Bluebells, Butterfly Wings and of course Dreaming of Sunshine I decided to have a stab at the Self Insert fictions. So here's my contribution to the craft. **

_When night falls the face of the wolf lights up. ~ Russian Proverbs_

You know how they say dying hurts right? You have no fucking idea. Seriously you don't until you've lived er, died through it. That's how I experience it at least. I mean picture me a normal gal or rather an anime geek that had just graduated from college and I had just managed to get a decent white collar job with my so-called useless degree in history. I must say I was proud of this accomplishment considering I'd been ridiculed with my studies on how a degree would be useless in the real world only to find that the world said needed my skills.

In fact they more then needed my skills it was in fact desirable especially since I was going for my masters in teaching history. After all a customer service people need people that can research granted on the computer but still it was start while I finished up and started teaching. So yeah my life was going rather well until the unfortunate acquaintance with the front end of a car came about. I mean for cripes sake I was just walking my dog on my day off. Seriously did I piss off God in some way? I know that my religion in the old world said that God doesn't punish people but it sure as hell feels like it. I mean one moment I was just enjoying the evening twilight then bam! Car meet me. Ugh. Makes me wish I hadn't given up Parkour during my senior year...

In either case after the smash I felt intense amount of pain as my ribs became splinters and my body made an impact onto the concrete. Then my head soon followed with a slam. The next thing I know was blissful warmth that just really confused me. Was this Nirvana? Valhalla? Heaven? I wasn't sure at all I mean wasn't I suppose to see relatives or angels instead of the blackness? Was in hell then? I hoped not. I mean I had been good, going to church, saying my prayers and all...

_Do you still wish to be a hero?_

What the hell? Okay who is this and who told him or her that? Yes at one point I wanted be a hero, you know serve one's country and help out. But then I grow up and realized that someone with poor vision such as I wouldn't be accepted in military force. After realizing this I endeavored to do the best I could in the civilian area. I mean customer service isn't glamorous but they still help right? So how...Was that God? Maybe well since there was booming of thunder or choir of angels I guessed not. Well good news was I wasn't in front of gate with some outline grinning at me saying that it was the universe, Truth or God or me. Heh, now that would be ironic.

_You do,_ the voice noted with approval. _In your heart of heart you still wished to be of service and help others. Well, let's see what you do with this. _

Huh?

After I time I noticed that only did the voice disappear but my world was being squeezed by forces unseen by me and I was terrified. Not a pleasant feeling let me tell you. Suddenly light pierced my eyes and something grabbed both me and whatever was behind me. Confused I fussed and wailed rather like a baby would...Wait what the hell was going on? Once I eyes had adjusted to the light I saw a flurry of faces staring at me speaking well something...

Wait wait, hold up. Why couldn't I understand them and for that matter as I said before what is happening? Finally a blurry image of a woman leaned over gazing at me with what could be described as awe and wonder as if my appearance was somehow miraculous. But the look isn't what caught me off guard but the blotched markings on her cheeks. This lack of vision complied with the incomprehensible language made me panic and wail. However even as I worked myself up into a frenzy I felt hands rubbing me cheeks instantly calming down. I got a closer look and could make a distinct shape to her markings. It looked like a fang...What the world was going on here?


	2. The Early Years

When I woke up again I still didn't know exactly what had happened to me. But since I spent more time lying in what I assumed was recovery I had more to time to assess the situation and doing so I came to several realizations. For one thing I came to realize that not only did my vision utterly suck but also a lack of coordination with the rest of my limbs and perhaps the most embarrassing thing…Lack of bowel control. Unbeknownst to me at the time but I was a newborn twin baby. Once I figured this at several indeterminate hours or rather a few days. I began to realize that I had been reborn. With revelation came the scary thought of what was to happen to me. But I had little time to dwell upon it for soon I was released from the hospital or at least I think it was a hospital with my surprise partner who refused to leave me alone in tow. I still couldn't understand a word that the adults were saying but I remained quiet this time because now I had a new problem to consider…My personal memories were gone.

This was worse than anything I'd ever experienced before. My name, my family and friends all of the things I should have remembered were gone. Well not completely I remembered say general concepts and ideas from my previous life but the emotional connection was gone. I might as well have watched an okay movie with the emotional investment that I now had. That quite frankly scared me, I'd had a rather good memory in my other life in fact it was often called photographic. So losing those memories was just unnerving for me. Was it a defense mechanism to allow for me to grow in this new life or was it punishment?

I couldn't say for certain but it was perhaps a blessing in disguise since it allowed me to get used to my new family without any baggage from my old life. However there were some things that I still remembered strangely like my favorite animes and some of the books I had read like for example the complete works of J.R.R. Tolkien. Why yes I am a nerd for J.R.R. Tolkien. Another thing that I was really knowledgeable which still remembered with clarity was Harry Potter, Star Wars, Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Naruto. Guess which one was most useful?

As you can guess I soon found out which one day when I was able to actually look with a reasonable accuracy or at the least recognize faces which is incidentally at three months. One day I was lying in my crib beside my feisty brother when my older sister or at least I thought she was my older sister leaned over the crib stared at me and my brother. I noticing I was being watched looked at what I later found out was my sister Hana's face. I instantly recognized the Inuzuka markings on her face and felt instantly confused. So I was in the Naruto universe or something like it? Well crap. I should have realized the signs sooner but it was the markings just merely confirmed it.

Sure was not only unexpected but odd. I mean for all intents a purposes I was in what was supposed to be a fictional universe. What did that mean? Was the Naruto manga a glimpse into the afterlife or was this some cosmic joke being played on me? I couldn't rightly answer it but still I was determined to at least be able to do something with the circumstances I was forced with. I mean after all how many have a chance to not only make a difference but also change their life and others for the better. Also doing so in kick ass world such as Naruto.

That said I honestly had no idea on the impact my being here could serve, after all I knew for a fact that Kiba had no twin and certainly not one that was well aware of what was going to happen in the world. So I decided during my first week of life that I would make the most of this life and not repeat the many mistakes of my old one that I could remember. Cosmic joke or not this was an opportunity to change many of the mistakes that I did in my old existence. I had no delusions of being able to radically change the plot line although it would be nice. Fact was that I was a sister of generally minor character of the story whose impact while important was also rather minimal. Sure I may cause a ripple but disrupt the story completely? That was doubtful to say the least.

After all I mean if I was born into say the Nara clan, the Hatake clan or Haruno clan or hell even the Yamanaka clan that would be different but as it was I was in a relatively minor clan whose specialty was tracking and searching. Again no delusions of grandeur from me about being a world changing influence so I began to settle in and think upon the things I could effectively change. Therefore I set about my challenges in this world. First rule of thumb, get bowel and bladder control back. Seriously that was the most humiliating experience of being a baby. Well that and sheer boredom. The only thing keeping me from going completely insane was my brother Kiba.

Whereas I was a quiet if somewhat moody baby namely due to the bowel problems among other issues including this particular tickling sensation that just wouldn't stop, Kiba on the other hand was a ray of sunshine and a bundle of energy and laughs. He seemed eager to explore the world that he was born in with wide eyed enthusiasm, while I was more circumspect. I think I may have worried my parents; yes that's parents plural, somewhat with my quiet demeanor. It seemed that the Inuzuka norm was loud and explorative whereas I acted like something was wrong with me. For all intents and purposes they were correct just not the way they were thinking.

So off to the doctors I went with my anxious parents in tow and their analysis was that I was just mildly chakra sensitive. Not a death blow to a ninja career but certainly a concern. It meant to them that I would have to be gently eased into controlling and using my chakra instead jumping in headlong like I'm sure Kiba would. So in essence the tingling sensation was actually my chakra system stabilizing. So sensitive to the new energy field that was coursing through my veins that I could sense the unfamiliar chakra all around me to a certain extent. So afterwards things were then relatively peaceful…Then came the Kyuubi attack.

I know it was coming due to my familiarity with the Naruto source material but since I couldn't exactly keep a good track of the time since I was stuck in a baby's body it still caught me off guard. As you can imagine I couldn't see much so when it came the most surprising thing wasn't the attack in itself but the feel of the chakra. It was like a smothering blanket of rage and hatred. Corrosive, eating away at all things until nothing was left and that feeling greatly terrified me. So like my brother I screamed like a banshee when it occurred. After the attack I became a more vocal baby having noticed that Kiba was getting more attention and in effect learning more than I was like his name. My name seemed to be Inuzuka Hige the little sister of both Kiba and Hana and the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka since my mother literally chased my father away. No really she did I was there when it happened.

The incident occurred when I was two, Kiba and I having mastered walking and more importantly running were playing outside under the watchful gaze of my sister when I saw my father walk out of the house with a bag…and that was it. No really. It was never explained to us save for the fact that Mom scared him off…Seriously that's all we were told and no amount of coaxing could get anything so I abandoned that frameset and focused more on learning. My first teacher of the new language of the world I found myself was Hana since my Mom was often working. Yeah supporting a young family will do that. But nevertheless she always tried to be there for us as much as possible. Well as much as she could manage given the circumstances.

Hana on the other hand being an Academy student was more flexible with her time and thus we learned our first lessons of this world from her. She was great kind of teacher to have when one has a hyperactive twin. It was she that started us on reading and writing. So with that in mind I set about the task of learning first hiragana…yeah we learn three different methods of writing.

So yes learning how to read was an interesting venture indeed but I was a diligent student and in addition to that I was good listener so learning it wasn't entirely difficult after all I was more or less a bookworm. Heh, ironically the thing was that I'd always wanted to learn Japanese and now I was being taught it just to communicate. All I have to say about it is that it wasn't nearly as bad as Mandarin Chinese…ugh.

Thus my early childhood passed with little fanfare to speak of. I was confined to the clan compound learning the ways of the culture while learning how to read and exploring the past of this place which incidentally was my passion. This was acceptable to me for now but as for my brother Kiba…

Well least to say book learning didn't appeal to him at all. In fact when lessons were occurring he would yawn obnoxiously and constantly poke me to get some reaction. Usually this exchanged ended with Hana or one of the Haimaru brothers snapping at him or me punching him in the shoulder. Kiba was a typical member of the family which meant in short that he was more of the impulsive and kinetic type of person. I on the other hand was rather like Hana, calm and studious, except without the desire to become a veterinarian/medic ninja.

As the years passed and we were allowed to play outside in the backyard or in the playground more and more which was good cause our grounds were enormous! No really they were at least to a small child. Kiba was an excellent playing companion to have and we'd spend hours just either running to get out Kiba's energy or playing games of hide and seek. In addition to that I began to experiment with chakra.

True I had a sense of it or rather because my hypersensitivity to chakra or perhaps my Inuzuka genes I could sort smell chakra. But because of my focus on gaining mobility I had not had much time to develop it. I could feel it under my skin like a pleasant humming sensation and smell it in air like a half forgotten smell. Using it as I discovered was a whole different beast. I at first decided to go small and just focus on just getting chakra to go to my hand and sticking a leaf to it. I soon discovered that just because I could feel it didn't equal control and doing this exercise depleted what little I had. It was a difficult lesson to learn but one that needed to be taught like the Academy. Still it didn't deter me; in fact it inspired me to work harder.

Still playing, learning how to read and chakra control exercises there was another thing that occupied my attention, Konoha itself. I mean I was in a _freaking ninja village. _How could you not want to explore every inch of the place? Sure it was filled with people that could level an entire city if called upon but still it was an interesting place to go see. Unfortunately because of my young age I was under constant supervision by either Hana or some older cousins or uncles and aunts with their respective canine partners making going out on my own and exploring next to impossible even when we were taken to the playground. So I did the next best thing, I worked on my Parkour with my training partner, Kiba.

You know when I said that Kiba was the best playmate? Well his fidgety nature meant that when presented with a training method that involved movement and very little book studying and he was all over it. The practice had started as me practicing balancing on my hands near a tree for balance when Kiba had spotted me and demanded that I teach him. Ever since that time he was always there as it soon progressed to flips and jumps over obstacles placed in our way, all under the watchful eyes of the adults ready to mend whatever cuts and bruises or nearly cracked bones we accumulated.

Now in my previous life such activities would have been way too advance and dangerous for a mere child and there were moves, too many, that we simply couldn't do due to physical restraints but the ones we could we practiced constantly. I think my Mom was amused that we were mimicking the grown-up shinobi. Nevertheless no one ever physically stopped us or told us to stop from practicing just insisted that someone was there to monitor us and quite frankly we didn't care just as long as we could do it. And we did it everywhere we went, be it outside the compound or in the backyard. This was how we meet our first friend actually.

How it started was I was practicing balancing upon some playground equipment that was fortunately wasn't surrounded by kids while Kiba was doing a handstand a safe distance away. It would've been really bad if there was since I was working moving the headstand to summersault meaning had anyone been there I would have crashed into someone. As it was I was very close to crashing into slide that was nearby so I had to compensate for that. As I pushed off for the first flip I heard a shout that nearly broke my concentration, there were advantages of being raised by a boisterous family, causing me to land shakily upon my feet. Kiba quickly abandoned his handstand and ran over to my side.

"You okay sis?" He asked looking over me for bruising which there was none save for throbbing feet since I had landed on them wrong. I nodded mutely as I looked for the source only to see a young blond boy with whisker markings on his cheeks wearing a slightly big white T-shirt with a red Konoha leaf in the middle staring at me with awe and little fear. _Naruto _I realized as my memory of him surfaced. Kiba soon followed my gaze and then glared at the young boy before yelling: "Hey be careful next time you idiot! She could've broken her neck!"

"Kiba," I soothed as Naruto backed away from my overprotective little brother. "I'm alright and he didn't mean any harm."

Looking at the now stunned Uzumaki boy I dusted off my pants before I consciously decided to shove my characteristic shyness aside after all one of the things I did remember from my previous life was what it felt like to be outsider of the group. I got up from my crouched position and said: "I'm Inuzuka Hige and that's my brother Kiba. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered hesitantly. Perhaps he thought we were going to jump him if he got closer? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, strict as Sandaime's law was on letting him know about his status as a Jinchuuriki but I wouldn't put it past some people to pick upon him due to how their parents treated him like he was nothing. I doubted it was severe but enough to make him wary of strangers. Well it was time to break that. Walking forward I placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "Wanna try?"

"You want me to try really?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "Come on its fun. In fact I'll bet you can beat Kiba."

"As if!" He snorted giving Naruto a friendly competitive glance. I know that Kiba was exactly the trusting type but he did trust my judgment since I was more savvy about people or at least better at reading them then he was. So if I was acting like Naruto was trustworthy then he'd follow my lead without question.

Naruto on the other hand beamed and said: "Then prepare to lose, 'because I am going to become Hokage someday dattebayo!"

"We'll start with a handstand," I said. "If you can master that than we'll see where we can go from there."

It turned out that Naruto was very quick study when it came to matters of the body. While I tried to explain the position he fidgeted worse than Kiba did and in his excitement he neglected to balance on his hand causing him to fall over with a thud which caused me and Kiba to laugh at the rather silly position Naruto found himself in. Reining in my laughter I soon ran over to him and demonstrated the correct way of doing. He failed to maintain the position but his form was much better that time. I assured him that it would take more than one try and practice even when he got the position done. Naruto seemed to take it as a personal challenge and I found myself coaching him with Kiba getting into the spirit of things demonstrated how he did it. Naturally it turned into a competition to see who could last the longest in the handstand which I eventually joined in. I won incidentally much to the boys' annoyance. But we did agree in the end to meet back at the same place tomorrow.

Thus our friendship with Naruto began.

**Edited 9/28/13 **

**Thanks A Reviewer (Guest) for pointing out a major problem and a research failure on my part. Hopefully this will elevate this from a poorer version of Fission. Thanks again for the constructive criticism.**


	3. Fun Times and the Beginning of School

I will say this about this is that things get interesting once Naruto is your best friend. For one thing his pranks were amusing to watch but even more amusing if you were able to get involved with them. Naruto was more than happy to oblige unless there was something special he had in mind and didn't want us to get in trouble. He did however meet at us daily if he could at the playground. Least to say it made for wacky and fun times for us. What with three of us practicing Parkour and then going out and exploring Konoha within reason of course.

Ninja were very hands off in the terms of children wondering around or at least my family was. Of course it may well be because we were a family of trackers. I mean if they couldn't track two children that hadn't even received their dogs yet down then they really needed remedial courses.

So as such we were given usually something that give off an odor and allowed to roam within certain parameters which meant no storming the Hokage tower. We were of course thrilled with arrangement. I was soon left wondering doing Parkour throughout the whole of Konoha with my intrepid band of fellow explorers i.e. Kiba and Naruto. As such I got too finally to see most of Konoha and soon became familiar with the terrain. As for our Parkour it got better as we aged.

As we got older I began to try out more complex moves and found to my delight that not only was able to do with a minimal practice. Of course the new morning stretches that Mom insisted on probably helped. Yeah we were doing a variation of what very well could be considered a combination of yoga and light aerobics. The result was we were limber and more awake in the mornings which were ironic considering I was not a morning person. But one morning things went differently, it started when we finished the exercises.

Kiba was panting and I felt like I'd run a thousand miles and then some. I'd learned early on about how chakra was used on muscles after noticing that Kiba seemed to keep beating me at racing and had quickly learned to adapt the system after it wouldn't do for me to not be able keep up physically with the others at the Academy when we went there. It was good thing that my family was boisterous and kinetic otherwise I wouldn't have noticed until I'd reached the Academy. After we'd caught our breath somewhat Mom gave us one of her feral smiles and looked at us.

"Sissies," she grumbled good-naturedly before she affectionately ruffled my hair. Kiba snorted as I scowled with annoyance. I hated it when people touched my hair. Fortunately it wasn't such a pain to take care of this time around with it being curly but it still was thick and tended to get fizzy. So as you can imagine I wasn't keen on people touching my hair. Mom only got away with it because…well she's Mom. Mom was an intimidating figure and ruled the clan with gentle and yet firm hand. Rather scarily she often joked that I was one that inherited most of characteristics despite being the youngest. Now that was a scary thought…

"Alright listen up pups," Mom said. "Tomorrow you both are heading for the Academy meaning this is your first step to becoming a ninja."

"Hige," she said looking at me squarely in the eye. "You're a smart brat; I'd better see some grades reflecting that. Don't be afraid of showing off how smart you are."

I gulped. Even though it wasn't worded as such and from someone else it could be considered encouraging which it still was but there was a layer of threat behind it and Mom's threats were usually not to be taken lightly. So if she thought I was slacking off or not reaching my full potential because I thought I was being too smart, well for what was expected of an Inuzuka in either case, then there would be hell to pay.

"Kiba," she continued now looking at my visibly squirming brother apparently he'd caught the in her voice threat as well as I. "You'd better take care of your little sister and don't slack off either."

My brother nodded equal parts solemn and fearful to Mom. Poor Kiba, it wasn't going to difficult for him. I could tell. He hated sitting still and book learning as I said before wasn't his strong suit. So for him going to the Academy was equally dreadful as well as exciting. For me there was degree of apprehension since I know I was part of the Rookie Nine generation.

I mean how was I going to deal with it what with all the geniuses and others? I wasn't that book smart. Oh sure I was smart enough to get into a university and out but I wasn't a genius. No, I was someone that worked hard and studied hard. But still I know I could at least give it a shot after all I did have the benefit of twenty something years of experience over my classmates. Even if I didn't make it to a passing team from canon I could at least make it to secondary force. Wasn't it Don Quixote that said or rather sang in Man of La Mancha: "To try, when your arms are too weary / To reach the unreachable star."?

_Well, _I thought as my Mom went into the household. _It is certainly worth a try and by kami I'll certainly give it my all._

**Edited 7/11/13**

**Thanks again to A Reviewer whose review I accidentally deleted...er Sorry about that. But thanks again for pointing out the weak ending and the epic fail of humor I attempted at the end. Keep up the critiques and next time I'll try to be careful with my checking anonymous reviews. Thanks again.**


	4. First Day of the Academy

I could barely sleep that night. Thoughts of what ifs and what could be ran rampant in my mind and refused to let me relax. It seems that old habits rarely die hard since I tended to overthink things in my previous existence even when such thinking didn't benefit me. So to counteract it I tried counting sheep, shuriken and hell even dogs but it didn't do anything for me. So I decided to do the next best thing, I went to Kiba's room.

Seriously sleeping next to him was the ultimate cathartic remedy for me, he helped me with anything that bothered my sleep but at the price of lightheartedly ribbing me in the morning to where I would give him a light smack on the shoulder. I personally hoped that he would be asleep and so I could settle into comfortable position without the teasing. I really wasn't in the mood for it.

However due to I don't know, a twin sense or maybe he was just nervous like me, I found him wide awake and staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful gaze. When he noticed my approach he for once nobly refrained from the usually ribbing and instead he absently patted the other side of the bed. Without any further prompting I gleefully took it and snuggling nearby as Kiba relaxed breathing in my scent. Soon I too felt myself relax near his scent and shortly later I fell asleep.

The next day came too quickly for both of our tastes as Mom barreled into the room with a loud bang making us jump awake. On top of that, her partner, Kuromaru, jumped onto the bed and began to lick our faces. Groaning I pulled at the covers with Kiba following my lead. He was perhaps too bleary to care that it was Mom at our heels otherwise he would have jumped to attention. Now I honestly had no fear of Mom but Kiba was perhaps sensibly a little apprehensive of her.

Don't get me wrong if she threatened me with punishment then she put the fear of heaven into me but otherwise I was alright around her. Course it was probably due to our similar personalities. Kiba however fluctuated between slightly apprehensive and exasperated. There was love to be sure but still Mom's personality was a bit much. Hell, I could find it grating a rare few times.

"Get up puppies!" She bellowed. I on the other hand groaned. It was _far _too early for that kind of voice and enthusiasm. "You've got five minutes to get ready for stretches then we're going to the Academy."

We groaned as we left the safety and more importantly the comfort of our bed and sluggishly got moving. I went to my room finding some easy to grab clothes and slapped them on sloppily as heard Kiba do the same in the other room.

Finally getting my bearings I walked outside where Mom was waiting for us. Grinning she put us through the routine movements which quickly woke us up. I mean could feel my limbs starting up like an old beast awakening from a long slumber and man did it hurt. I am dead serious those warm-ups were a bitch at times. I winced slightly as I felt one of my shoulders protest at the movement that the stretches had required me to do. I'd pulled it during a Parkour session just yesterday and now the stretches were just exasperating the pain. Damn it.

After an eternity it finally stopped and we were allowed to change our clothes to something appropriate for the Academy opening day. As we finished dressing Hana gave us our lunch and served us our breakfast of rice porridge, umeboshi and some tamagoyaki on the side. I dove into the meal with a certain amount of gusto since the exercises usually made me feel a bit well ravenous even despite my nerves acting up.

Finally we'd finished and with Mom and Hana we walked out to the Academy were a crowd was gathered at the entrance. I looked around gazing at the both the future Rookie Nine and those that I knew wouldn't make it to graduation. On one side was Shikamaru Nara with his parents in tow along with the rest of two generations of the Ino-Shika-Chou combo and what looked like Sakura on the Yamanaka side. On the other side was Aburame Shino with his father and several others I couldn't make out. So these were to be my classmates in the coming years. I could feel my nerves coming back with a vengeance at the thought that I was going to be in the Rookie Nine group with all the crap they went through…provided I graduated that is.

"OI HIGE AND KIBA!"

I looked over at the source of the bellowing which came from the west and sure enough came a yellow blur that crashed into me with a thud causing both of us to tumble to the ground. As I gazed up while rubbing my poor abused body I saw Naruto on top of me with the sunniest grin I've ever seen upon his face. It seemed that he'd sought us out instead of…okay what was Naruto doing during the initiation ceremony in canon? For the life of me I couldn't remember.

"Baka," Kiba smirked. "Are you trying to kill my imouto before the Academy starts?"

"Eh what?!"

"Naruto-kun he was just pulling your leg. Now will you please get off of me?" I said giving Kiba a mock glare which he pointedly ignored as Naruto sheepishly got off of my chest. Kiba and Naruto had a teasing sort of rivalry going on between them with me playing the deadpan snarker that called them out on the idiocy that ensued. I knew it was a fulltime job to be sure but still the amount of teasing that I was able to get in that made the endeavor worth the glares. Ah the joy of being the sensible one in the group…It was such a pain at times though like now.

"Knock it off puppies," my Mom said. "Hokage-sama is about to speak."

We looked up and sure enough there was Sandaime Hokage standing at the entrance of the Academy. He looked up and the assembled and soon launched into his speech. I listen to it with utmost attention even though Naruto was squirming at me side. It was as to be expected for a beginning term basically it was like any other orientation speech with just the Will of Fire thrown in. Still it was odd hearing a speech like this considering we were entering a school to learn how to be well child soldiers/civil workers more or less. At last, he ended his speech and we were allowed to meet our instructors. Mom went over to talk to one of the instructors leaving the three of us to our own devices which in retrospect perhaps wasn't the brightest thing to do considering Naruto was a part of the posse. Still she did trusted me to keep the boys in line. She knew of our friendship to Naruto for a while and didn't ignore him like most adults did. In fact she was very tolerant of his presence and ever since we'd become friends with him she was rather accepting of him. Granted he hadn't been over to our house but she did allow us to play and be with him which was a start as far as I was concerned.

Fortunately we were called into class groups before the boys could start some mischief and unsurprising I was called into Umino Iruka's class with the rest of Rookie Nine and some other students whose names escaped me. With that finished we were escorted away from the adults and into the school. We were soon shown to our class room with it's stadium seating and teacher's desk. Kiba, Naruto and I opted for the window seat in the back which was a good thing since it meant that no one could attack you behind your back and you had a readily able form of escape. Odd on how things changed when viewed from the shinobi angle of things.

Iruka stood in the front of the class and gave what I liked to term as the obligatory boring orientation speech. I could feel my eyes droop even while I tried to pay attention what was being said. Naruto and Kiba on the other hand were squirming like worms in fishing can. Seriously it was like sitting next to two barely controllable fireworks and this was the first day. Way to set a standard guys, this was going to be an interesting time to say the least.


End file.
